deathnotefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Death Note 2: Spirit's Fury
Death Note 2: Spirit's Fury is a rewrite of Death Note: Successor's Conflict.''' It has been made more complex, the story has been altered and it has been made to be more of a true sequel to the original ''Death Note ''series. Like the original Death Note series, it will have nine disks with 4-5 episodes on each. Plot Spirit was a bright student at Wammy's house and after the BB incident he was groomed to be the true successor to L. Then the new boy came, Near. Near took Spirits hopes and dreams of becoming the world's greatest detective and shattered them into a million pieces. Heartbroken and enraged, he bursts out of Wammy's with the promise that he would prove that they made a huge mistake. Many years later, his favour is darkly pointed towards being the one to avenge Kira, or Light Yagami's, death; Revenge. The state of the world: Post-Kira 6 years have passed since the original Kira incident, and the world seems to be in a state of peace. Fact is, war and crime have decreased due to the fear of Kira returning. Behind the scenes, people have been wanting answers. How did Kira kill? Do Shinigami truly exist? Top organizations are beginning to corner the Japanese Police and they have not been able to track down L (Near). Just as it seems the answers are to be revealed, 6 broadcasted criminals die of a heart attack. Then in the coming weeks, more and more criminals die spontaniously; Could this be the work of Kira? The world begins to accept the return of Kira, whilst Near and those who previously ran the Japanese Task Force sit and watch perplexed, wondering if this "New" Kira is for real, and if so, is this New Kira a threat? Before either Near or the Japanese Task force can face this "New Kira", however, a mysterious syndicate known as the WDS appears with it's own independant investigation... Theme songs ''Disk One to Five:'' *''GLOBUS- EUROPA-'' Opening theme- *''Let's Kill Tonight!- Panic! At the Disco- Ending theme-'' ''Disk Six to Nine:'' *''Elena Seigman- 115'' -''Opening Theme'' *''Linkin Park- Numb'' -''Ending Theme'' 'Main Characters *''Near (Spirit's Fury) (L) (Protagonist)'' *''Spirit (2-Kira) (Antagonist)'' *''Rain'' *''Xanthene'' *''Varlet'' *''Hallow'' *''Tale'' *''Unit'' *''Touta Matsuda'' *''Kanzo Mogi'' *''Shuichi Aizawa'' *''Hideki Ide'' *''Mysterious hooded figure'' *''Roger Ruvie (Watari)'' *''Ryuk'' Episodes Disk One #Spirit #Replacement #Promise #Kira Disk Two #Overwatch #Agreement #Rebirth #Announcement Disk Three #Process #Rain #Loose Ends #Cricket Disk Four #Potential #Pressure #Revelation #Mistake Disk Five #Suspect #Trial #Restrained #Increase Disk Six #New SPK #Similarity #Case #Redemption Disk Seven #Secret #Satisfaction #Massacre #Downfall Disk Eight #Withdrawal #Independance #Return #Forlorn Disk Nine #Betrayal #Survivors #Absolution #Confrontation #Game Over '''-This project is being rewritten again, as I feel it is lacking in various points. However, I am certain that the third rewrite will be an interesting complex story that fans of the original Death Note series will enjoy- Giddy N Hormones.''' Category:Fan Fiction